


Fairy's dance

by shootingcookielover



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Asexual Character, Demons, Friendship, Ghosts, Marriage, Multi, Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), quirk - Freeform, schemes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingcookielover/pseuds/shootingcookielover
Summary: Fee's quirkless - until she's not. Until she finds him.Or maybe he finds her. She doesn't care.She doesn't trust him either. Yet.





	1. Prologue

-F-

„When I get my quirk will our family be even superer?“

„Of course, darling.“

„Promise?“

Her lips, red as fresh blood, slowly curled upwards, showing a row of blindingly white, perfect teeth. She raised her hands, doing the motions similar to a robot who had practiced hard to make them look sincere.

„_Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.“_

-B-

„I kept my end of the bargain.“, his voice was barely more than a wordless snarl, „It's time you held up _yours_.“

The mirror cracked, as though his fury was powerful enough to overcome the barrier.

He was met with a scream.

-F-

„Where do you think people go when they're dead?“

She received a blank stare.

„Mommy says my granny went to heaven. But that's dumb. Granny was evil.“

The other child made a face. „You're weird. Daddy says I shouldn't hang out with weirdos.“

-B-

„I think you're house is haunted.“  
A frown appeared on her face. „Why?“

„There's amessage written in blood on your bathroom's wall.“

„Yeah, that happens sometimes. What does it say?“

„'I'm still here, signed Bet-“

„_Don't _finish that sentence!“

-F-

„Mommy?“

„Leave me alone.“

„W-what is it? What did I do?“

„Do I have to spell _everything _out for you?! You're quirkless. _Worth_less.“

-B-

„Why can't you leave us _alone?!_“

Her reflection remained silent. She cried out in frustration.

„Just find some other family to haunt!“

-F-

„Hey, _looser_, heard you were _quirkless._ That true?“

Confusion showed on her face. „Hikaru? Why are you so mean?“

She came home with many bruises that day, her school bag soaking wet.

-J-

„...I assume it was the ghost?“

An incredulous look crossed her feature's at her sister's headshake. „Actually, he's been worryingly quiet lately.“

-F-

Her eyes were glued to the message.

„'If in doubt, I'll help you out. Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse'...“

Her voice trailed off at the strange sensation dancing up her arms and neck. Like electricity running through her.

**Oh come on, kid! Say it again! Just once more!**

She jumped, startled. Her eyes roamed the bathroom confusedly. „Who said that?“

Silence hung over the room.

_ **You can hear me?!** _

-F-

Fee didn't tell her parents that her quirk had finally, at age sixteen, manifested. Why would she? They had long since ceased to care for her, so she didn't either.

Besides, her brother needed their attention more than she did; with his strange emotion-quirk that he could barely control.

No. Fee simply locked herself in her room.

„Are you… still there?“, the girl's voice was quiet, dreading the inevitable lack of an answer.

**Yup, still here, babes.**

Fee's tension visibly bled out of her. She sat down on her bed. A grin stretched across her face. „Are you my quirk?“

**Sure, whatever ya say, babes. Could ya do me a solid and help me out?**

„Uhm. What kind of 'solid'?“, she flopped down backwards, lying on her back.

**There's this girl that promised to marry me if I helped 'er. She didn't.**

Fee nodded. „So you want me to get you inside her house or something? Trick her into marriage?“

**Yeah. Yer smarter than ya look, babes.**

The girl felt a blush creeping up her face. She shot up into a sitting position. „I don't know if I can believe you...“, she mumbled, uncertainty tinging her voice. 

**Wha- of _course _ya can! 's not that hard, babes!**

Fee shook her head, remembering something her mother had said to her, long ago.

_Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye._

„You'll have to prove your trustworthiness.“, she explained.

**I don't have ta do nothin'. I can get someone else ta do what I want 'em to.**

Fee's head snapped upwards. „No, wait!“

She scrambled off the bed, over to her computer.

**What are ya doin'?**

She entered the word 'Betelgeuse entity' into the search engine and hit enter.

**I'm a demon, babes.**

Still Fee ended up with the information she wanted. „I don't think you'll find anyone near here with a quirk similar to mine.“, she gestured towards what the engine had found.

Nothing relating to some kind of demon that only one could hear. Not even a quirk similar to it.

**Hm. I s'ppose yer right.**

„So you'll stick around?“, hope tinged her voice.

**I guess I'll stay with ya for a bit.**

Fee couldn't help the smile spreading across her face. For the first time in nine years she could make a friend! A friend who wouldn't abandon her because of her quirklessness – <strike>_they weren't worth it anyway if they left just because of some shit like not having powers_</strike> – since he was _literally _only able to communicate with her_ thanks to_ her quirk.

**So what do I need ta do to win ya trust?**

„Well...“, Fee frowned. She shut off her computer, leaning back in her chair. „I… I don't know...“, she finally admitted.

**Great.**

Fee pulled her shoulders up. „Sorry.“

There was no answer this time. She decided, for the first time in several months, to do her homework.

-J-

Julia frowned at her sister, Kira. „Are you sure?“

The younger girl nodded. „Definitely. I haven't felt his presence in several months now.“

„Maybe he's finally moved on.“, Barbara suggested. Kira looked at her, considering it.

„Maybe.“, Kira agreed, after translating for Julia.

The older girl didn't respond. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her lips curled upwards into a smug smirk. „_Never._“

Kira shreeked. Had her mother been home that day, she would have cried out for her help.

Instead she moved to stand behind Barbara and Adam. They stood in front of her protectively.

Julia stayed like this for only a few seconds. Before Barbara could even growl a maternal warning, the girl collapsed.

Adam caught her, without her hitting the ground.

He glanced up at his wife. „I think he's still there.“, he remarked, hoisting Julia up in her arms. „And I think he's still angry.“


	2. The part where he saves her

-F-

Icy coldness held Fee tightly in it's deadly grasp. Her body shivered and shook in a feeble attempt to warm up even just the tiniest bit. Darkness surrounded her, as she had harshly shut her eyes to keep them from becoming clumps of ice.

Surely it must be over soon, she thought, before my entire body loses it's feeling; perhaps forever. They aren't allowed to do this.

They had to stop soon. Before the numbness crept up from her elbows; or spread across her face which had already lost half it's nerves to the frosty air.

Soon. It must be over soon.

Someone had to intervene on this.

…

Didn't they?

Fee shot up in her chair the moment her phone's alarm started blaring. Though the cold had been replaced by a rather comfy warmth her body ached and screamed in pain.

With a groan she decided to never, ever fall asleep at her desk again. Her eyes fell upon the unfinished homework displayed before her. She had been doing some kind of summary for English class when her weak mind had given in to the demanding tiredness overwhelming her senses.

Slowly she pushed herself out of the chair, stretching all the while. Her bones popped back into their proper places with a series of cracks.

With a yawn she grabbed her phone from the bedside table and shut off the alarm, before dropping the piece of plastic on her bed. This day was going to suck, she knew. The way her legs throbbed already, just because she had walked the few steps over to her bed, signaled her that running away would not be an option today.

She pulled a black hoodie, a pair of jeans and underwear out of her wardrobe and headed to the bathroom; it was right across the hall. With one push of a switch the lights flickered to life. The unnatural, cold light reflected back at her by the spotless white tiles blinded her for a second.

She rubbed her eyes while she closed the door behind her, locking it so nobody would walk in on her. When her eyes finally got accustomed to the light, something caught her attention. Blankly she stared at the message on the wall.

'If in doubt, I'll help you out! Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse.'

She doubted that it had been written in reddish-brown paint, suspecting that it was actually blood. Her still somewhat befuddled mind was only capable of producing one, rather panicked thought. _They'll blame it on me._

She gulped down her anxiety, glancing around for some kind of tool – hastily she grabed one of the darker towels. She soaked the piece of fabric with water and soap and started scrubbing away at the message.

The pang of hurt that pierced her soul as she thought about how she had lost the one person who might have been willing to become her friend was easily ignored. No need to focus on that; she lost 'friends' all the time. <strike>She didn't need friends anyway; she was fine without them.</strike>

Her arms, still a bit achey, felt incredibly tired when she had finally gotten all the blood off the wall. She dropped the towel into the sink while she turned to continue dressing. She chanced a glance at the clock on a small table next to the sink. 7:42.

Fuck!

She had three minutes left to get ready and make her way down the streets. There was no way she was going to make it in time. Still she hastily started pulling on her clothes, just remembering to grab the bloody towel as she left the bathroom.

She threw the towel in the laundry basket and hurried into her room. Without regard for order she pushed her things into the school bag, her pace quickening with every passing moment.

Her legs pulsed uncomfortably, every step sending a jolt of pain through her nerves.

She ignored the objections her limbs threw at her, as she made her way through the streets, her light jog quickly evolving into a run. Having to flee from her bullies so many times had made her quiet speedy and gifted her incredible stamina.

Therefore, when her school came into her line of sight; yard already devoid of people, she was barely out-of-breath and pushed herself even harder to at least not be that late.

When she knocked on her classroom's door and shortly after entered, the entire class' attention was focused on her. With an embarassed blush she mumbled some kind of apology for the teacher and hurried to her seat. It was all the way in the back, right next to the wall. Nobody sat next to her.

She pulled out her things and began to take notes. A miserable sigh escaped her.

Her legs, strained beyond belief on a day were they had made it perfectly clear that they didn't want to move, felt as though they were on fire. Pain wasn't anything new to the girl but still it was incredibly uncomfortable, almost enough to make her eyes water.

When the bell signaling the end of class rang, Fee made a beeline for the door. Her usually rather brisk walk was merely an above average trot today.

Her senses barely picked up on what was going on around her while she tried to get to the girls' bathroom as fast as possible, while not making her legs spontaneaously combust.

Relief about at least something going right settled in when she entered the room.

Before she could reach one of the only safe spaces in the entirety of the school, the bathroom stalls, a hand wrapped around her wrist. She knew who it belonged to the moment the fingers so much as brushed against her skin; the other girl was exuding the harsh kind of cold Fee remembered in all of her nightmares. She turned her head coming face-to-face with none other than Yukina.

The girl's eyes shone with malice as she pulled Fee closer towards herself, until they were almost nose-to-nose. „You should really start valuing your education more if you ever want to become a hero, quirkless.“

Yukina faked shock. „Oh, wait!“, the girl gave a cruel laugh, as did her underlings. Akane and Hoshi flanked her at both sides.

The uncomfortable chill that had engulfed Yukina's skin before grew colder. It crept up Fee's arm, providing a harsh contrast to the fire burning up her legs.

-B-

When Betelgeuse returned to the girl he had met yesterday, he found her being bullied by what looked like stereotypical bullies.

Fee's clothing had a thin layer of ice covering it, no doubt caused by the main girls' quirk.

He really had to look more into those, he thought. Following the same family around for about 3 and a half decades left one with barely any information on how the world worked.

Thinking back to that particular family made his anger spike just so that it cracked one of the bathroom's mirrors.

How he hated when that happened.

Luckily the occupants of the room were busy at the moment and didn't notice anything.

„You're nothing but a joke.“, the voice cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. Betelgeuse focused on the obvious leader of the gang. She was currently working on transforming his thus far only help into a human popsicle.

She closed in on the helpless ticket to Betelgeuse' freedom and whispered into her ear. „We both know that you'll never become a hero. Not now, not ever, no matter how much you study.“

She backed up once more, smirking at her victim. „Never forget that you are inherently inferior and won't ever reach the goals you want to.“

The school's bell chose this exact moment to ring, almost drowning out the demon's only help. „You didn't make it into hero school either; otherwise you wouldn't be here.“

Betelgeuse felt himself cackling.

**Ya got sass, babes. I like it.**

The bullies leader didn't think it was funny. If looks could kill, Betelgeuse would now find himself without any help once more.

The girl grabbed Betelgeuse' ticket to freedom and, apparently, increased her quirk's intensity. Were the victim's eyes had just flashed with defiance and hatred was now only pain and fear.

A small cry escaped her throat.

The girls left, cackling.

**Bastards.**

He didn't quite think that; getting rid of bullies was a rather easy way to win someone's trust.

„Th- they're r-right, th-though...“, Fee commented, teeth chattering against each other from the cold no doubt still in her system. „I- I'm qu- quirkless. W-worthless.“

-F-

Fee felt the tears running down her cheeks. They helped, warming her face, making them less numb.

„W- why d- did you come back?“, she asked the question burning on the tip of her tongue since he had made his entrance. Stiffly, she managed to get back on her feet.

The good news; at least the burn in her legs had died down with the feeling in them. Silver lining and all that. She slowly hobbled along the wall.

**Whaddayamean? A' course I came back. Yer the only one that can see me. Ya showed me on yer computer.**

Fee shrugged, leaning heavily against the sink in front of her. She turned on the tap; lukewarm water burned her frosted hands. „W- well, I m- mean, the s- search didn't really… p- prove anything. Quirks like this are k- kind of hard to f- find out.“

**Ya tricked me during our first meeting. I'm impressed.**

Fee let out a breathless giggle while slowly spreading the water across her arms to warm them.

**Anyway, ya wanna do somethin' about those bullies a' yours?**

Fee scoffed. „Yeah, right. What am I gonna do? Flash 'em?“

**I wouldn't mind ya flashin' me~**

The girl shook her head, somewhat exasperated, yet amused. „Seriously though.“, she stood up straighter, her eyes gazing into the mirror before her. She froze as she caught sight of something that was most certainly not there in real life. „I can't do shit...“, the rest of her statement was a barely audible mumble.

**What? Please. Ya got me now, sweetcheeks. All ya gotta do is say my name three times and I'll save that pretty ass a' your's.**

The comment didn't quite register with Fee. Her eyes and attention were locked onto the man she could see in the mirror, floating to her right. He looked grimy and disgusting; his skin was unhealthily pale and his green hair was incredibly unkempt. His skin was partially covered in what looked like mold and moss. His black-and-white-striped suit seemed to have a layer of some disgusting slime ontop of it. His eyes, unnaturally bright green with a ring of yellow around them, were focused on… Fee's behind.

Betelgeuse' words finally got processed by her brain. „Wait, really?“

**Well, I've seen better, but it's nothin' ta be ashamed of.**

His grin turned filthy. Fee rolled her eyes, glad that she was an asexual and didn't have to deal with bullshit-thoughts like that roaming her mind.

„That's not what I meant.“, she snapped. „I was talking about the part were you save me. You would do that?“

The demon nodded.

**A' course! Anything for you, babes!**

Anything for the one helping me get revenge., Would have been more accurate, but it was good enough in Fee's book. „As long as you don't kill anyone.“, she said, giving a shrug.

The demon cackled.

**Whaddaya take me for? C'mon, babes. 'm not gonna hurt 'em too bad.**

„Alright.“, Fee braced herself. „Betelgeuse.“

Already goosebumps travelled along her skin, some kind of strange power making the air crackle slightly with energy.

„Betelgeuse.“, the electricity running up and down her arms and neck was almost dizzying. She could understand the joyous expression on the demon's face; this feeeling was incredible.

„Betelgeuse!“

Fee's knees buckled and she blacked out almost immediately after saying his name for the third time.


End file.
